SONIC BOOM! The First Adventure
by SonicFan2010
Summary: Sonic's first adventure in the Sonic Boom universe! This is the origin story of how the Sonic Boom team got together and fought Eggman (and Lyric). One of the first Sonic Boom fanfics ever written!


AUTHORS NOTES: hi and welcome to the first story of a new generation of Sonic fanfiction! Here I wrote an origin story for the upcoming games Sonic Boom (and TV show!)! I think its really good and will fit well with the story cannon of the official stuff. As always theis fanfic is not officially endorsed by SSEGA or anybody but they can use the ideas if they want (no charge) also this faNFIC can't be sold for money (who does that anyways?)  
>Fanfs might recognize some of the characters from my old fanfics but mostly this is all-new.<p>

Stardate: September 7 2014

SONIC FAN proudly presents...

SONIC BOOM!  
>The First Adventure<p>

* * *

><p>In the Green hill valley a nbunch of hedgeohgs were runing on a sunny day outside. They were having a race and there is a old grey hedgeohg watching, we could call this guy Uncle Chuck.<p>

"Keep up the pace good work everybody you gotta go fast!' encourginly he says.

Just then ZOOOM! A blue bolt of something comes out of nowhwre! It hits all the hedgeohg runners!  
>(bowling pins getting knocked down sound effect)<br>BLAM!  
>The blue ball unrolls it's ... a blue hedgehog named Sonic!<br>"YOU'RE TOOO SLOW! HAhahaha!" he laughs at them.

"Thats not cool man" said Beans the hegehog.  
>"Yeah" said Donut the hegehog<br>"10 second penalty" cries Sunshine the Hedgehog girl.

"Sonny boy" said Uncle Chuck"You need to be more careful withyour speed! people can get hurt by you jammin like that at warp speed right in their butts. Boy you listen to me!"

:blah blah blah" yapped sonic " Yo you snooze you lose . Y'all are to slow and I goota go fast! See ya CHUMPS!" then he blows off like a rocket at 999999 MPH. ZOOM!

"Ow my leg!" went Fish the Hegehog. "Its broken"

Uncle Chuck yell "Get him a medic damit! Sonny boy i worry about you sometimes. Sigh"

* * *

><p>KNOTHOLE CITY<br>About 10 minutes later

This was usually a quiet city on Furry Island. Except today because sonic is running down the higway at warp 9 throwing cars in the air and off the road from his sonic speed. Thats why he's getting chased by about 100 cop cars now!  
>WEEOOOW went the sirens.<br>"Pull over!" yelled a cop.  
>"Pull over whhat, my feet? ' asked Sonic 'You dumb fatty!"<br>"he's right cheif he's not in a car we can't pull over a guy for walkin" said one officer.  
>"Shut your mouth and fire your guns at this blue punck!" yelled back the Cheif.<br>BLAM BLAM BLAM  
>Thye missed.<br>"Hahaha LAME!" scremed Sonic then sees a loop in the road "You guys like Donuts?! Follw me!"  
>ZWEEE!<br>Sonic runs thru the loop and the cops follow him but there not fast enopugh so they fall down at the top part.  
>"OH MAN you stink PIGS! See you in 100 years when you finally catch up to me lol lol ol" said the fast guy.<br>Cops jump Out of there cars and shake their fists at the blue hedgehog. Then their cars catch on fire an blow up!  
>BOOOMSHAKALAKA!<br>"Bacon bitz! I love it!" yelled SOnic laughing as he ran away.

* * *

><p>KNUCKLES SPORTING GOODS WORLD<br>5 seconds later

SONIC BREAKS DOWN THE DOOR GOING 100000 MPH! SHABLAMO!  
>"WHAT THE FFF... Oh it's you SOnic" said Knuckles<br>Knuckles is a large dude Echidna. He works out all the time.  
>"Woah sorry Knucks I'll pay for that " apologize SOnic "Psike! That door was broken when I got here"<br>Sonic grabs all the sport tape in the store (in half a second).  
>"You need tape or somethin?" inquired Knuckles.<br>"Yeah man it makes me go fast. Going fast is what I do best and it's what I gotta go." Sonic answred.  
>"Your fast but can you do this?" said Knuck. Then he punched his wall so hard he cracked the whole wall. Then the second punch BOOOOM! the wall explodes!<br>"We would be a good team if we ever need to run fast and punch stuff i'll call you" said Sonic  
>"Man if i had a job at punching i wouldn't be in this store homie" yelled Knuckel.<p>

MEANWHILE  
>While that is going on in Knowthole Park there was a big egg for no reason. This park has a village of straw huts, nobody knows why its there or cares. This french fox guy is the grounds keeper and he looks at the egg<br>"Sacre blue! Cest un oef! Ah oo est put le oeuf dans mon park? See vou pleh i like to knowing who deed zis! Well if nobody going to claim ze ouef zen hehe i shall make un grande omlette!"  
>Antoine touches the egg and it opens up what a weird eggf it has a timer on it.<br>"Ooh la la eet iz un ouef timer dans la ouef! zat ees very clever"  
>Timer counts down to... 0:00?!<br>Then  
>BOOOOM!<br>NUCLEAR EXPLOSION!  
>"TABERNAC!" yelled Antoinne just before he was vopirised.<p>

* * *

><p>Back to the store<br>Sonic looks out the window and sees the nuke going off.  
>"Not good" he gulped.<br>"Nuke!" said Knuckes, "get down!"  
>Sonic thinks how to best handle ths. He thinks fast and his plan is , spinball charge.<br>The he grabs Knuckles arm.  
>The nuke blows up the store and launches them in the air really high.<br>Knuckles strench his arms out and is flying know.  
>"I didn't know yOu can fly?" said Sonic.<br>"Me neither" said Knuckles "but this is cool. woow".  
>A pink hegehog girl goes flying past too! She isnt flying but just getting launched by the nuclead shock wave.<br>Sonic catches her.  
>"AIIEEEE" she screem.<br>"thanks" she said "but i don't need rescuing. hmph."  
>"Yeah you looked like you did said SOnic "well lemme put ya down"<br>"No no!" said she.  
>"Juuuust kiddin" said Sonic "we are really high up how can we land"<br>He sees a pile of leaves on the ground (they are at the green hill woods now).  
>Sonic divebombs "INCOMING!"<br>"YIPES!" goes the pink girl.  
>SPLLOOSH! They land in leaf pile.<br>"oh noo! leaf dirt!" says Amy.  
>Sonic thinks what an annoying girl this is.<br>"Your welcome" SOnic said. "My names Sonic by the way. Sonic the Hegehog the worlds greatest hero!"  
>"I'm Amy Rose. Some hereo you are" she said "Couldnt stop that nuke from exploding and now i've got dirt on my new dress."<br>"WOW! WOW!" spewed Sonic. "Well excuuuuse me PRINCESS!"  
>"I think shes tsundere for you Sonic" said Knuckles.<br>"I don't speak Russian bub" said sonic  
>Then they see a mustached man with glasses walking by.<br>"AH HA HA HA! " he laughed "theyre all dead HAHAHAHA! ALL THE FURRYS ARE DEAD! Even Princess Sally too! MWAHAHAHAHA!"  
>"KEN PENDERS HAS HIS REVENGE!" then he tripped over a corpse.<br>"Oh no! No i can't be!" he was crying "GEOFFRY ST JOHN! THEY GO YOU TOO?! NOOOO!"  
>Kncukles says "What's his problem?"<br>"Meh just some crazy weirdo" said Sonic "Later weird people, time to juice and jam". He zoomed away fast.

* * *

><p>GREEN HILL ZONE VALLEY<br>All the trees are burnt here and SOnic runs in and sees all his hedgehog friends are skeleton so he's sad.  
>"What! The nuke was here too?!" Sonic said.<br>He sees one skeleton. "Oh my god no Uncle Chuk!"  
>In Sonics imagination he sees the gost of Uncle Chuck.<br>"Sonny boy! You need to find who did this! I know ya can doo it *cough* urrrg!"  
>Sonic picks up Uncle chucks brown scarf from the skeleton. He puts it on.<br>"Rest in peace Unc." said Sonic.  
>"Sorry about ya uncle homie" said Knuckles<p>

* * *

><p>Next they goe to Tails House. His house had machine parts all over the place because hes an inventor and mechanic.<br>Sonic Knuckles and Amy were therr. Amy?  
>"said Sonic<br>"yeah I followed you cuz i'm not goin anywhere else today!" she said "not that i like you or anything!"  
>"Hi guys!" greets Tails "whats goin on"<br>"You heard a big nuk bro?" asked Sonci.  
>"Yeah its all over the news"<p>

On TV:  
>Knothole City NUKED! Who is behind this?<br>BZZAP!  
>(static)<br>"HA HA HA HA HA" said somebody.  
>"Allow me to introduce myslef" said the fat man in the red suit<br>"MY name is DOCTOR EGGMAN!"  
>"I'm taking over furry island no one can stop me hahahaha. And if you try I'll turn you into a robot hahaha!"<p>

"FOCK YOU Eggman!" shouted Sonic  
>"Woah take it easy Sonic!" said Tials.<br>Sonic ran outside to kill Eggman the others chased him.

* * *

><p>OUTSIDE<p>

A spy drone bot is in the yard.  
>"Cool" said Tails (he likes robots).<br>The bot droned "BEEP BEEP FURRIES DETECTED. SEND ROBO MACHINE."  
>Sonic punches the drone. It got killed.<br>Tails sai "hey why'd you do that?"  
>"Fock robots" replied Sonic "More like BUTT-bots"<br>Tails "not all robots are bad"  
>A monkey bot hits tails with a coconut in the head!<br>Tails pull out his six shooter and blow the bots head off.  
>"Nah you're right, fuock these guys"<br>They fought a few bots then thousands of bots were attacking the yard!  
>Sonic used spin dash and punches, Knuckles used his power punch and Tails shot his gun. Amy tries to hit some with a broom but she ran away.<br>Tails said "Want a gun?"  
>"No way I can do this myself I know MMA. HEEYA!" groaned Amy. But her fighting wasn't too good.<br>At the same time Sonic buzzsawed buzz bombers and grounder bots. But a giant metal bee hive dropped in.  
>BOSS BEE ATTACKS!<br>Sonic dodged the sting attack and beat it good.  
>Knuckles punches a missle-bunny and it explodes. Then a real rabbit comes out.<br>Knuckles punches it to death and rips his head off! Blood everywhere!  
>"YAARG!" screm Knuckels.<br>"Hold it knucks!" exclaimes Sonic "There are furries inside the robots don't kill them", "only kill the robot"  
>"That wasn't a robot? Uh oh awkward" said Knuckels<br>"Mwahaha time to do this myself!" said Eggman flying in on his robot machine. "You are strong and fast blue guy, but I'll kill you now hahaha!"  
>Eggman's robot was the wrecking ball boss machine. Sonic just ran around and bopped it 8 times. BOOMBOOMBOOM!<br>But then it went super fast SOnics like "I'm tired of this. Give ma hand Knuck"  
>Knuckles says yep and he rips a tree outta the ground then hits the Eggman boss like a baseeball! HOME RUN!<br>Arrrrg! yelled Eggman exploding.  
>Sonic runs to him, oh it's not eggman it's a robot of Eggman. "Metal Eggman".<br>Tails shoots its head off. It burts into a pile of oil goop! SLORP!  
>Sonic picks up a spy drone camera and says in it<br>"Next time your head Eggman!"  
>Eggman is wathcing this n the secret base.<br>"You win a free missle!" said Dr. Eggamn.  
>Suddenly an EGG-MISSLE FLIED IN OUT OF NOWHERE!<br>BAZOOOMM! It blew up launchin Amy in the air and she hit a yellow spring andd felw up millions of miles in the air !  
>"We've gota to save SAVE AMY!" yelled tails flying away to her.<br>Everybody wend after Amy.

* * *

><p>SECRET EGG BASE<br>Dr Eggman and a snake were watching this on TV.  
>"This blue hedgehog is most impressive indeed, ho ho!" said Eggman "why he has beaten thousands of my bots hmmm I hope more boss ene,mies wil be enough to stop him. I am secretly worried!"<br>"hissss" said the Snake "If he can do that doesn't that make him a...Walking Contradiction?"  
>"Huh what?" replied Eggman<br>"You know the sssong Walking COntradiction by greenday hisss. It'sss a real classssic. Wouldnt it be funny if I ssssang that now?" went the snake guy.  
>Rebotnik chortold "Oh greenday you mean those emo kids? Hahaha good one! No but what would be really great si if you sang Anaconda by Nickki Miage. Because YOUR A ANACONDA! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"<br>"But that's a piece of ssssss..." said the snake  
>"You know the lyrics don't you?" asked EWggman.<br>"Yesss...of courssse...that's why my names Lyric...sssigh"  
>Then Lyruc sang Anaconga<br>"Doo dee doo dee doo My anaconda don't"  
>he sang.<p>

Sonic and friends ran after Amy they chased her for a long time. On the way there were many exciting battles withj the robot amries and even boss battles. They won the fights and finally they come to...

* * *

><p>LOST JUNGLE ZONE<p>

A bit earlier...

Amy falls thru the air!  
>Weeeeeee SPLAAASH!<br>She fell safley in the water.  
>But not so safe were the razor sharks and killer crocs and death beavers! Robotic badniks were everywhere in this lake!<br>"Eeek!" yeeled Amy.  
>"Uh ... heh .. nice robots? " she pets a beaver. It turns its tail into a laser cannon! Uh oh!<br>Then we hear..  
>"OOGA BOOOGA!"<br>What's that?  
>A boomerange comes out of nowhere cutting up the beaver bot! Then more boomeranges fill up the screen!<br>"HUUH?" went Amy, a bit surprised.  
>A cave badger girl jumps down!<br>She extends hand to Amy  
>"COME WITH ME IF OOGA WANT TO LIVE"<br>HERE COMES SPIDER-BOT! He jumps out a tree and tries to kill them with a web bomb!  
>The badgor girls gets the boomerangs ready and...<br>POW! ZAP! BOOM! KERPOW! FOP! NORK!  
>We can't see whats going on because a shark robot ate the cameraman!<p>

* * *

><p>Some time later..<br>After we got a new cameraman Amy wakes up in a cave house/  
>"Yawn " waked up Amy.<br>"I dreamed I was rescued from robot animals from a handsome blue hedgehog...no wait it was...YOU?!"  
>"OOGA BOOGA" said badger.<br>"Uhh whats goin on?" asked AMy.  
>"OOGA. HI. ME STICKS. YOU, ME RESCUE A-BOOGA." went the girl.<br>"Sticks? " said Amy  
>"ME NAME STICK BECAUSE ME THROW STICK BOOGA BOOGA. SEE. STICK. ME MAKE" said Sticks *holds up a boomerang*<br>"Er that's called a boomerang you know" she said (Amy).  
>"NO. STICK. MAKE OF WOOD. IS STICK" grunts Sticks.<br>"can't argue with that" agreed Amy.

* * *

><p>So back in the jungle somewhere Sonic and the rest are still looking for amy.<br>Knuckles tries KNUCKLES SHOUT  
>"YO AMY HOLLA AT YA GIRLLL! WHERE YOU AT!?"<br>(Knuckles powerful shout ability makes a shockwave that can stun bots or even kill weak bots)  
>"youll never find he r like that Knuckles " said Tials "You have to use techonology"<br>He is using Furry Google Maps on his phone.  
>"According to this we are in the jungle somewhere and...damn..no street view"<br>"Oooh good idea Tails maybe the jungle has a facebook" Sonic said like a jerk.  
>Sonic just buzzsawed some trees down, I guess he thought it would help?<br>Then  
>"Woooboogie!"<br>Sticks jumped out a tree stump!  
>"AHH" went the three.<br>"WHO BREAK ME TREE" yelled Sticks.  
>Amy runs out "Wait Sticks!"<br>Sonic "Yo Amy we're here to rescue you from this crazy badger! "  
>"But I dont NEEEED resucing " Replyed Amy.<br>"ME ALREADY DID" ooked Sticks.  
>"This is a problem." said Sonic "I can't fight her. She's a girl!"<br>"Hey sonic girls can fight too ya know" advised Tails.  
>"Ha ha! " sonic laughed at how funny it was "You read too much furry twritter bro. Here in the real world we must protect ye faire maidens!"<br>"What an antiquated sexist opinion! " said Amy.  
>Sticks saidf "OOGA ME GIRL. OOGA CAN FIGHT. OOGA!"<br>With a punch right to Sonic's nose!  
>BOOP!<br>"OOOWWWW!" whined Sonic "That's it!"  
>Sonic was mad. He tackled sticks!<br>"Ground n pound time!" yelled Sonic.  
>He punches sticks in the hed alot she reverses it into the boomerang lock, her submission move.<br>"TAP OUT BOOGA BOOGA!" she said.  
>Sonic taps the ground "Waaah!"<br>Stick let him go but he pokes her right in the eyes! BWEEEP!  
>"Nyuck nyuck" Sonic said.<br>NOw shes cholking out sonic with a boomerang.  
>"Tails! Throw me your gun!" cried Sonic.<br>"No!" said Tails.  
>"But weapons are allowed now! This isn't fair!" Sonic balled.<br>"Thats enough you too!" Amy broke up the fight.  
>Sticks sasys "OOGA. YOU FIGHT GOOD. FOR BABY. HA! HA! HA!"<br>"IF PRACTICE CAN FIGHT AS GOOD AS GIRL. LOL!"

* * *

><p>STICKS CAVE<br>Sticks explained that she saw the nuke.  
>"OOGA. BIG FIRE. WABOOM! VILLAGE OF TALL SQUARE CAVES. ALL GONE FROM BIG FIRE OOGA BOOGA."<br>"Yeah, you mean buldings" said Sonic  
>"YOU SAY, MAN OF EGGS DOES BIG FIRE? HE SEND STRANGE ANIMAL TO STICKS JUNGLE. THEY SHINY, MAKE OF HARD STONE"<br>"It's called METAL!" yelled Sonic back.  
>"OOGA BOOGA WE NEED FIGHT MAN OF EGGS. FIGHT GOOD. WE BEAT"<br>"Yeah coool how much longer do we have to listen to this?!" sonic moaned.  
>"Hear hear!" said the cameraman.<br>"Quiet dude we're not even supposed to know your there" sonic says to the cinematographer.  
>"sorry" whispers the cameraman.<p>

Tails and Knuckles are looking around the cave.  
>Eveything is made of wood and rocks etc.<br>"Amazing how this savage can survive out here with such primitive technology" exclaims Tails.  
>"Kid ain't eveybody born with a smartphone in they mouth" said Knuckles " i didn't even have internet when i was a kid"<br>"Wow how did you live "said Tails then he sees ...  
>"Is that thing a... computer?" he asks<br>"OOGA! YUP. ME COMPUTER. IT REAL GOOD" said Sticks  
>It was a really old black and white macintosh.<br>Sticks sees Amy's phone.  
>"LOOK! LOOK! OOGA!" Sticks points to the apple logo.<br>"huh? You mean this is some sort of caveman iphone?" said Amy.  
>"Amazing!" said Tails "Does this do internet?"<br>Sticks nods "OOGA YES! DO INTERNET, DO GAME."  
>Sonic chukled "games? What games?! HYPERCARD?"<br>"OOGA" stick nodded "GOOD GAME. ME PLAY INTERNET GAME TOO. LIKE FURRY MUCK."  
>"Tails help me out here" Sonic asked.<br>Tails (computer historian) says "A MUCK is an early form of internet text-based gaming. Unlike MUDs they can't have combat."  
>"So these furrys are on this Mega Muck just typing words an' stuff? HAHAHAA!" saud Sonic.<br>Sticks says "FURRY MUCK WORK LIKE IRC. ME TYPE. ME ROLEPLAY. ME MAKE FRIEND. ME EVEN DO THE CYBERSEX"  
>Sonic cant stop laughing now "CYBERSEX?! Like... typing?! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! GROSS! THATS SO GROSS AAAHHAHAHAHAHA!"<br>Sonic laughed for an hour.

* * *

><p>TAILS HOYSE<br>Back at the house Tails is playing WiiU with Knuckles and Sticks.  
>They are playing one of the marios like Super WiiU Mario and Lugiu U Bros or something.<br>"What do you think of modern video games Stick?" says Tails  
>"WOOGA BOOGA! " Stick hollers then throwns the controller thru the TV screeN!"<br>"No Sticks thats not how you play the game this doesnt have motion controls like regular Wii!" teails Shoute.  
>Amy is looking at stuff on her iPad.<br>Sonic said "I don't like this Mario guy"  
>He was using the screen of the big wiiU controller to watch TV.<br>"YOu should get a X-BONE Tails" said Sonic.  
>"Huhuh huhuh huhuhhh huh huh...he said "bone" huhuh uhuh"<br>"Heheh ehehe hehe nehehe "bone" heheheh ehheh booioioioioioioiiioinnnng HEHEheh n hehehe"  
>"Hey guys" says Sonic to Furry Beavis and Butthead.<br>They're like Beavis and Butthead but Beavis is a rat and Butthead is a dog.  
>"What brings you here " inquired the blue dud th tude,<br>"Like our tv got uhhh nuked huhuh huuhuhh" said Butthewad.  
>"HEHEH EHHEH this sucks! HehEH nnnHEHE" said Furry Beavis.<br>"Yeah the nuke really sucked for everybody" said Sonic sadly.  
>"We are gonna figt Eggman's fat butt" Sonic said.<br>"huhuhuh... Egg-butt" said Butthead  
>"Egg-butt..hahaha! Nice. I will use that one" Sonic laughed.<p>

He goes back to watching TV. One of the Fisk Black movies is on (Fisk Black is a copyright of Jay Naylor).

(On TV)  
>Agent Fisk Black is at the TV station. He is shooting Russian terorrists that were jumping off the antenna.<br>Fisk: that ought to fix the reception  
>THen he shoots a red barrell, 100 men are killed by the explosion.<br>Fisk: Not a good place for that  
>Suddenly TANKfurry attacks! It's half gopher half tank.<br>Tank-furry attacked towards fisk. Fisk jumped flipped and spun in the air but tank-furty was too fasst. Just then Fisk Black ran up the wall and Tank-furry hit the wall. Disk laughed at the funniness of this.  
>Fisk: Ha ha ha!<br>THen he sees a Fox girl waering a spy suit.  
>Fox: You are badass Meester Fisk<br>Fisk: yes and you have a good ass (stares at her butt)  
>(camera zooms in on butt)<p>

"Woah!" said Butthead "Huhuh huhh huhuh. Cool!"  
>"HehheHEHE HEHEHEh butt" said Beavis<br>"Look at this everybody come over here!" said Amy  
>Sonic gives Beav and Butt the wiiU controller.<p>

(back to TV)  
>(1 minute butt shot)<br>Fox: stop stareeng, ve need to save Ukraine  
>Fisk: Oh yes that's right, we've got to stop Dr. Lardfatski's TV plan, let's go!<p>

Announcer: You're watching Fisk Black in THUNDERBUTT on the all week Fisk Black movie marathon. Coming up next: FOR YOUR BUTT ONLY followed by QUANTUM OF SOL-ASS.

"YES! YES!" said Butthead  
>"HEHEHE YEAH! BUTTS! BUTTS!" went BEavus<p>

Announcer: we'll be bac after the mersages

(commercial break)  
>Antia: HELLO! this is Anita Skaarjenian I hate gamers because I review video games! Are you tired of tropes like "butt" and "boobs"?<p>

Butthead says "No! No! Uh huh huh!"

Antia: Video games have too much of this and also too much violence. Games arent supposed to be fun they should tech kids how to be nice. Please ban all video games that have fighting. Also ban boobies from all TV shows and movies. Donate to my kickstarter so I can make a reboot of Barney and Friends. Ha ha ha I AM EVIL!  
>Anita: Donate $100000 or more and youll get this sign that tells people what you think of butt tropes!<br>*hammers sign into the ground that says NO BUTTS ALLOWED*

Beavis screames "AAAHHHH!" and throws the controller out the window *CRASH*!

Announcer: Now back to the BUTT

Butthead smacks Beavis "Dumbass!"  
>Beavs says "HehehHEHeEHEH butts"<br>They go outside to get the WiiU contrrler,

Amy: I found out where the secret Eggman base is! *loads Furry Youtube*  
>(on video)<br>And now back to The Late Nite Show with Eggman!  
>Eggman: It's that time again. Thats right its time for Lyric the amazing singing snacke! He knows the lyrics to every song.<br>(Snake wearing a bow tie is at the microphone)  
>Lyric: What ssshall I sing to night Eggman?<br>Eggman: hmmm how about..that song from Shrek 1  
>Lyrics: Yess I know that one<br>Lryric sings while Chris Pettrucci plays the electro guitar plugged into his wristwatch.  
>Chris Pettruci: *waves to the Sonic Fights Robotnik fans*<br>Lyric: doo doo yeah Hey now you're an all star get the game on go get paid doo dee dum  
>(fast forward)<br>Eggman: Thats it for tonight everybody and by the way we're cancelled!  
>Lyric: W-whaaat?"<br>Eggman: nobody watches this show except my mom. I'll see you later when I'm taking over Furry Island.  
>Lyric: Why Furry Island?<br>Eggman: Because that's where the CHAOS EMERALDS are! Once I have them i will have the power HA HA HA!  
>Eggman: Oh and you can call me DOCTOR EGGMAN now, I got my dipolma from Robotics University<br>(roll credits while eggman laughs evilly)  
>Announcer: The Late Nite Show with Eggman is filmed in front of a live studio audience at the Secret Eggman base in Wing Fortress Zone<p>

Sonic "We found you eggman!" said Sonic  
>But outsode a mega size robo machine is flying overhead! Metal tenacles grab Furry Beavis and Butthead!<br>They ALL run outside and yell "NOOO!"  
>Knuckles screams "AAARRRG!"<br>"You've gone too far this time Eggman!" scrame Sonic.  
>Amy says "Whats the Wing Fortress Zone?"<br>Tails googles it on the Furry Google Maps.  
>"It's a GIANT PLANE! " says Tails "This thing is HUGE!"<br>"OOGA NO CAN FLY" oogas Sticks.  
>Tails pushed a thing on his phone. The garage door opened up. Inside is...<br>A crappy wooden plane!  
>"Tada!" says Tails<br>"Man what an AIR JALOPEY!" moaned Sonic doing a facepalm.  
>"Stop making fun of the freedom fighter plane. I don't see you with anything better" grouched Tails<br>Sonic says "OK"  
>He runs around and tapes a jet engine to the plane.<br>"Forget freedom fighter plaen. This is the BOOM PLANE!"  
>Everybody claps<br>"Yaay Sonic!"  
>The plane takes off to Eggman's base.<br>Putt putt BAZZOOMM! (it warps into space like Star Terk).

* * *

><p>SECRET EGGMAN BASE<br>Cut to the scret Eggman base scene.  
>2 furrys are in the Robo Machine about to be turned into robots!<br>"Huhhuhuh"  
>"hehehehe"<br>It's furry Beavis and Butthead.  
>Eggman comes down "Whats the problem here?!"<br>He reads the error message.  
>"ERROR: ROBO MACHINE HAS DETECTED INSUFFICIENT BRAIN PERSFORMANCE. ROBOTOTIZIATION NOT RECOMMENDED. CONTINUE ANYWAY? YN"  
>Eggman hits Y key.<br>"Of course Yes to all I sAY! Who programmed this garbage?"  
>"BEEP BEEP YOU DID" says a DroneBot.<br>"Oh!" says Eggman

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the plane in...<br>DANGER ZONE

Tails is flying while Sonic is on the wing. Enemies attack! Turtle bots riding on other turtle bots, sonic jumps on their heads. Then the bird plane things zwoosh in ! Tails does a plane twirl and shoots their butts off from behind!  
>More air type robobs are coming in! Tails flys the plabne doing stunts shooting bots.<br>An action packed air battle happens with tons of bullets flying everythwere and explosive debris!  
>Knuckles helps by boxing enemies that are too close, Sticks throws the boomerangs for long rangs attacks.<br>Amy hids "waaaah go away!"  
>After defeating the foes tails flys in to wing fortress. But first... ULTIMATE CANNON!<br>MONSTER SIZED robot cannon fires billions of butllets per second! Tails using his skills at those shooting type of video games dodges the bullets!  
>"Woah!" said Sonic<br>Knuckles dops in the bomb!  
>BOOOOSH! The cannon is destroyed and they fly into the biggest plane anybodys ever seen!<p>

* * *

><p>Here it is<br>WING FORTRESS ZONE!

THe plane lands. Our heroes saunter in coolly. Then ROBOTS ATTACKS!  
>The entire mecha death force of Eggman!<br>Knuckles does SHOUT!  
>"YOOOO DDUUUDDES!"<br>BOOM!  
>Then HYPER PUNCH COMBOS!<br>Bots are shredded like grated cheese!  
>Sonic spin dashes a row of 500 Grounders! Then he spin dash shockwaved another 400000 SWAT Egg Launch Troops!<br>Amy hides behind a garbage vcan.  
>Sticks throws boomersangs but the monkey bots catch them and throw them back!<br>Tails pulls out his AK-47 And goes RATTRATATATATATATATTA DIE DIE DIE!  
>The battle went on for about 2 hours and then finally after reducing Eggmans army to roboat rubble...<br>EGGMAN HIMSELF flies in on his hover egg vehicle!  
>he gets out.<br>Eggman said "This is my TANKbot! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
>He gets back in and flies away!<br>BRUMM BRUBUMM!  
>"Huh!?" yiked Sonic.<br>The biggest robot Sonic ever saw was here. Its bottom part was a tank and the top part a robot with guns.  
>"DRONE!" TankBot droned "JUICE AND JAM TIME! HA!...HA!...HA!..."<br>"Hey thats my LINE!" yelled Sonic and added "Time to jam like Charles Barley!"  
>Sonic ran around but Tankbot chased him and fired missles and laser cannnons. Sonic had to do spindash speed manuvers just to not die. Knuckles tries to punch it.<br>"OW! My hand!"  
>Tails shoots it with his .444 Magnum, but the bullets bounce off.<br>Sticks throws boomerangs but they just break.  
>"OOK. NO WORK!" she said.<br>Sonic had a plan. He ran up the wall!  
>Tankbot turned around and went the other way.<br>"FOCK!" cried sonic "How can I beat this buttcan?!"  
>Sonic ran around more then ran up the other wall.<br>Tankbot hits the wall and exploded!  
>HHAABLOOEEY! *clink* *klank*<br>Everybody cheers!

"Yo wheres Eggman?" said Sonic.  
>Tails looks at the map he downloaded from Eggmans server.<br>"Your not gonna like this Sonic. This base is a "Dr. Wily castle". That means there are more levels!"  
>"FOCK!" yelled Sonic.<p>

* * *

><p>WING FORTRESS ZONE<br>Stage 2

THe next part has a lot of jumping on platforms and spikes everywhere. The jumps are really hard for sonic he almost fell off a few times. Knuckles doesnt do to good either but after a long time they get to the end.  
>Tails is already there.<br>"WWAHHH?" blurted Sonic being surprised.  
>"How did you get here so fast Tails?"<br>"I flew said Tails"  
>Amy is here too.<br>"Hi everybody" said Amy waving.  
>"NO WAY!" said Knuckles<br>"I had to carry her because her jumping skills aren't good." Tails shrugged  
>"HEY WHADDA ABOUT THE REST OF US WHY CANT WE GET A RIDE!" went Sonic.<br>"You didn't ask" said Tails "I thought you wanted to beat the level faster"  
>"Grrr!" muttred Sonic<p>

They get to the door at the end and go in.  
>A whole crowd of robots is there. Sonic looks around.<br>He's in a boxing ring?  
>PUNCHbots attack! These robots are armed with boxing gloves.<br>They fight the bots. Knuckles punches them right out of the ring.  
>Some bots have spring-punch hands, one tried to hit Sticks but she bent her back like the matrix and backflipped then spit a boomerang from her mouth at it.<br>"BOOO" droned the bots in the stands.  
>Knuckles fineshes off the last bot. DING!<br>Sonic whined "I'm tired of your games Eggman, stop playing rockem stockem robots and get your lard butt out here!"

Suddenly Eggman's face appears on the big screen!  
>Eggman: Ho ho, that was only the jobbers now it's time to fight the main event!<br>(music)  
>It's time to play the game<br>TIME PLAY THE GAAAMMMEE!  
>MUWAHAHAHA!<p>

A metal robot behemoth steps out on to the stage!  
>Eggman: Weighing in at 255 tonnes...TRIPLE H BOT!<br>(music)  
>ITS ALL ABOUT THE GAME<br>AND HOW YOU PLAY IT  
>ALL ABHOUT CONTROL AND IF YOU CAN TAKE IT<br>ALL ABOUT YOUR DEBT AND IF YOU CAN PLAY IT  
>ITS ALL ABOUT PAIN AND WHOS GONNA MAKE IT<br>I AM THE GAME YOU DONT WANNA PLAY ME!  
>(song continues)<br>Triple H bot was Eggmans baddest bot yet! His entrance is like Triple H but he spits oil instead of water.

Sonic looked worried but was like "no prob"  
>Triple H bot walks up to him. CLANG CLANG CLANG!<br>Trple H bot drones "RUN PROGRAM: GAME DOT E EXCKS EE"

(Authors note: sorry about the weird typing folks fanfiction dot net is being stupid)

Sonic spindashes! Blocked!  
>Kuckles tries a hammer fist punch! No use the game counters with a MEGATON CLOTHESLINE!<br>Sticks bounces off the ropes and yells "WOOGA BOOGA BOO!"  
>HHH picks her up and ..<br>KABLAMO!  
>Spinebuster!<br>Shes knocked out!  
>Sonic does the fastest kick alive but triple H hits a back suplex!<br>Knuckles does SHOUT! Not effective at all.  
>Triple H bot just stomps his head iN!<br>"GURG!" grunts Knuckles.  
>Sonics whirling blade quill shot! They just bounch off this metal monster.<br>Triple H kicks sonic him the head! Sonics bend over and Triple H grabs him...  
>PEDIGREE!<br>MY GOD THE IMPACT!  
>Knuckles tries to get up and..<br>ANOTHER PEDIGREE BY THE ROBOT GAME! HES UNSTOPPABLEW!  
>Triple H bot flexes and drones "HA..HA..HA... TRIPLE H BOT = KING OF KINGS...HA!...HA!"<br>Sticks was pretty much dead but HHH bot grabs her and...  
>PEDOGREE! NOT AGAIN! THATS ENOUGH ALREADY!<br>Wheres Tails? The whole time he was on the top turnbuckle with his sniper rifle lining up the shot.  
>Triplh H bot bends his gun in a knot "HEH! HEH! HEH!" he droned and then grabs Tails by the tails throws him in the air and<br>"SHOYROUKEN!"  
>Tails is on fire!<br>"BET YOU DIDNT KNOW I COULD DO THAT *wink*" said Triple H to the bots.  
>Bots cheer and throw metal flowers and stuff.<br>Sonic is bleeding to death he rolls out of the ring and then he sees  
>"gaspp..a Mountain Due!"<br>Sonic drinks the green stuff! OH yeah he's powered up now!  
>Then he reads the label.<br>"DIET Mountain Due?!"  
>Sonic chokes on the poisonous drink and falls over. Now who can save us?<p>

Just then a new challenger appears! It's  
>FURRY ROMAN REIGNS!<br>He knocks down Triple H then goes outside the ring and does the apron drop kick! Then he goes back in the ring and punches the ground! POWER UP!  
>"OOOOOOHHH!" he yells!<br>Furry Roman jumps in the air! SUPERMAN PUNCH!  
>Whoops, Triple H bot blocked it. HE RIPS FURRY ROMAN REIGNS ARMS OFF! Then he spins them around like nunchuckes and kills Roman Riegns with a ninja combo!<br>"I KNEW YOU WOULD DO THAT...HA! ...HA!...HA!"  
>"They shouldve sent Furry Dean Ambrose" Knuckles glarbled weakly.<p>

Triple H bot rolls out of the ring and gets...  
>THE SLEDGE HAMMER!<br>Triple H bot is about to finsh em off! Bots scream and yell (droningly) and Eggman is on the big tron watching with his fat face.  
>Then Amy Rose said "Yo metalhead! You forget about me?"<br>Triple H bots thinks thats so funny.  
>"HA!...HA!"<br>Amy Rose powers up a spin dash and SCCRREEE BOOM! She zoomdashes right between his legs!  
>"oooog" groans Triple H bot.<br>*clank clank*  
>2 metal nuts fall off.<br>Amy steals his hammer and smashes the bots head off with extreme force! It flies up in the air and explodes!  
>Metal lava explodes out of the head and kills all the robots in the crowd!<br>Sonic and the gang lift up Amy and confetti falls down! Hooray!  
>"Game...Over!" says Amy.<p>

* * *

><p>WING FORTERESS ZONE<br>Act 3

Sonic's hands were sore from punching robots so he didn't do a lot here. But Amy was fighting good now with the hammer she did cool attacks like hammer spin, cartwheel pound attack and mega heart shockwave.  
>Lots of bots again but not as many as before. Sonic helped a bit with SPEED TORNADO! He blew a thousand bots into a acid pit. SIZZLE! MELT!<br>Sticks said "ME CAN DO THAT MANY"  
>Sonic was all like "oh yeah?"<br>Sticks throws a boomerand and it cuts the heads off 999 SWAT bots! Sonic says "HEH!" but then it comes back in cuts through the BEARbot that was sneaking up behind SOnic and Sonic says "too cool".  
>Eggman came back on his hover thingy and dropped in a bee hive. Gee what could be in there?<br>GOLDEN BEE BOSS!  
>Knuckles fights this one, it has more armor than the other bee but the Knuckles power punch took care of that he ripped its antenners off and stabbed its robot heart with them them decapiates the head and throws it to Amy she pounds it with the hammer for the finishing move.<br>A groundchuck came out of the bee boss "thank ya kindly!" it said.

Amy was taking a break then sees two hundred thousand GUNNbots walking in. She sees rolling bug bot too. Hmm that gives me an idea she hits the rolling bug ball bot and it bowls into all those bots for a STRIKE!

A million and a half SWATbts run up to amy ready to beat hedgehog butt. Amy holds up her hammer and says "STOP!"  
>The bots stop.<br>Tails shoots the SWATbots with the railgun while they were waiting for Amy to finish the MC hammer joke.

They had to fight many more bots in an epic battle until the boss enemy showed up. In this area it was 2 bots one is a Grounder (square bot with drill hands tank feet) and a Scratch (chicken bot). These were bigger than the usual bots of those kind.

"Huhuhuh uhhh hedgehog priority number... uhhh...uhhh .. huhuh" said Grounder  
>"Hehehehe ummm...i think it's ummm.. hehehe...ummm...math sucks!" said Scratch<br>Grounds attacks with a tommy gun! Platpltaltaltapl! Kunckles kneed him in the stomach! Then a 1-2 punch to his jaw!  
>Meanwhile Scratch tried to use the rocket launcher but fired himself into a wall. KABlAMOO!<br>"Huhuhuhuh thats stupid" said Grounder. He eats a grenade and explodes!  
>"hUhuhuh duuuh" said Gorunder.<br>Sonic laughed at the easy fight but he didn't know that was actually furry beavis and butthead who were robotosized.

* * *

><p>WING FORETRESS ZONE<br>Stage 4

"Whew this keeps going" said Sonic.  
>This part didnt have very many roobots but there was a huge pit no way anybody could get accross it. Not even tails because he would run out of flying power.<br>"I hate puzzles!" said Sonic.  
>Sonic got mad and was about to jump and die!<br>"Woah wait up Sonic!" said Tails  
>Knuckles ripped a metal board off the wall and used it for a bridge.<br>So the boss was in the next room.

Sonic opens the boss door and sees!  
>The hugest bot in the adventure so far! It's massive!<br>"You're a big bot" said Sonic.  
>"For you" said BANEbot.<p>

Sonic punches BANEbot but he's made of rock hard solid steel!  
>"YEEOWWCH!" yelles sonic.<br>"Whats all that tape for if you cant punch a robot, dude?!" exclaimed Knuckles.  
>Knuckles tried his punch but BANEbot slaps him aside like wet toast.<br>Sticks boomerang disentigrated before it even got close to BANEbot, wood attacks will not work on him!  
>Tails uses the railgun! PEW PEW PEW!<br>Bandbot dodges them. Even if he got hit that won't do anyhting.  
>Sonic tried one more move the MEGASONICSPINATTACK!<br>Yeah as expected BANEbot just got tickled by that.  
>Then he picks up Sonic and...<br>"You have my permission to die!" Said the BANEbot.  
>BANEbot does a backbreaker on Sonic!<br>SNAP CRACKLE POP! Sonic's spine is broken!  
>"nooooo!" said everybody.<br>"My future husband!" sobbed Amy. Then she realized everybody was looking and corrected herself "I mean...uh...noooo not that blue guy I hardley even know!"

Sonics back hurt bad. He was also sad abot failing the mission.  
>But then...<br>Tails shouted "Sonic! put this on!"  
>He throws a metal suit to Sonic! Sonic says ... "HUH?"<br>Sonic jumps into the CYBERSUIT!  
>And becomes CYBERSONIC!<br>Bane laughed "You meerely adopted the cybersuit. I was born in it!"  
>Sonic growls "Grr"<br>The fight was on!  
>POW!<br>KRASH!  
>BOOOOM!<br>ZAAAPPOOO!  
>CLICK!<br>BAAANG!  
>ROORRK!<br>GRRRAARRG!

After an exciting fight getting cheered on by his friends sonic finishes it by doing the megametal uppercut on BANEbot knocking his head clean off! OH YEAH!  
>Sonic gave hi fives cyber style and he almost broke Knuckles arm!<br>"Dont know my own strength in this!" said Sonic  
>"Careful Sonic its only a prototype" warned Tails.<br>"Cool then i'll give this a workout pounding bot butts! YO YO TIME TO GET WONKY IN THE CYBERSUIT!" Sonic bellowed.

Ken Penders was here collecting for the Geoffry St John memorial fund.  
>"Spare some change for the best character in the sonic comics?" asked Ken.<br>Sonic picks him up and throws him out the door, Ken Penders falls millions of feet to his death!  
>YEEAAAHHHRRGGG *sPLat*<br>"He didn't fly so good" remarked Sonic.  
>Everybody laughed.<p>

* * *

><p>WING FORTRESS ZONE<br>Final area

The next hallyway was empty of robots but had some Mountain Due and chilidogs laying around for the gang to eat and refuel their energy. They go into the next room and...  
>Eggman is standing there!<br>"Ho ho ho! Very good you have made it to the final stage of my base! Egg-celent work Sonic, hoho! But now youll see why i'm called The Wegg Man!"  
>Sonic tries to punch him but its a hologram! They were tricked, they think.<br>An egg drops in! Its another nuke! Think fast Sonic.  
>Sonic cuts a hole in the wall with his laser cannon and kicks the egg out the window!<br>BLAMO!  
>The nuke explodes high in the air harmlessly.<br>"Oooh you have done it now sonic! Robo Brigrate! ATTACK!" Eggman ordered.

OVER 10 BILLION ROBOTS ATTACK AT ONCE!  
>Every robot on planet Earth was here to kill Sonic and his friends!<br>But nowe with the cybersuit this is a fair fight!  
>Sonic kills bots with lasers, shotguns and eletric zappin balls.<br>Tails now has a minigun he kills thousands of bots per second.  
>"Yeah woohoo!" says Tails.<br>Knuckles Amy and Sticks help too.  
>Now Tankbots were attacking as regular enemies and the midget versions of BANEbot were here too.<br>Not a problem for Sonic he kills them wthout trying.  
>"Yawn" Sonic snored.<br>The fight was exciting but taking too long.  
>"Hmm what does this button do?" said Sonic.<br>Sonic blased off into space and the cybersuit fired a nuclear missle at the Wing Fortress!  
>KKRRAABBLOOOMM!<br>Sonic lands and says "Everybody ok?"  
>"Uh huh yep" said Tails.<br>The robots were dead from the nuke.  
>Sonic activates his Mega Buster.<br>"Peanut butter...and JAM TIME!" he says manacingly.

* * *

><p>They go into the next room, Eggman's penthouse. It's pink and my little pony stuff is everywhere. Toys, posters and even a MLP blanket.<br>"I hope we don't have to fight THESE things" Sonic said.  
>Knuckles hmmms "Sonic fights My Little Pony? We'll see, homie".<p>

* * *

><p>FINAL ZONE<p>

THEY KICK ODWN THE DOOR TO EGGMANS CONTROL ROOM!  
>Eggman is in his chair.<br>"Yo EGG-BUTT!" howled Sonic "You'll pay for what you did!"  
>"And what did I do eggastcly?" said Dr. Egg<br>"You nuked my city and killed Uncle Chuck and now I'm goona get wonkey on your FAT ASS!" Sonic yelled back.  
>"Ha ha ha" said Eggman evilly "I havent done anything wrong you see. Because I only nuked furries. Nobody cares about an islan full of talking animals!"<br>Sonic was raging hard "GRRR!"  
>"Nothing personal blue boy" coninued the doc "I'm only here for the chaos emerlads. When I have ultimate chaos power I will take over Earth mwa ha ha ha ha!"<br>"WHAT ARE THE CHAOS EMERALDS!" yells tails.  
>"Hahahaha" laughed The Egg Man.<br>Sonic transforms to stage-2 cybersuit mode.  
>"Shut your mouth tugboat butt!" Sonic yelled loudly.<p>

But Eggman was getting into the biggest robot ever made. Over 100 miles high. It is  
>COLOSSUS EGG ROBO!<br>Sonic flies in on his cybersuit. They collide!  
>Then they both fly into space and a climactic battle ensues.<br>At the end Eggmans bot falls down and explodes!  
>Sonic does a flip in the air and yells "YEAH!" and does a anime peace sign.<p>

But the batle isn't over yet! Eggmans escape pod is the second form of the robot! It shoots lazers and can fly at 100x Sonic's speed! Sonic would be okay in the cybersuit but:  
>Lyric uses a magnet beam to steal the cybersuit!<br>"Sss ha ha ha!~!" he slithered.  
>Now Sonic has to fight it but he can't even get away he's getting shot by lazers.<br>"Ow ow ow ow !" cried Sonic.  
>The rest try to attack to no avail. This was a hopless battle.<br>"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed Eggman "No furry can defeat the EGG MAN!"  
>"No... but" sonic coughed.<br>"If FIVE FURRIES combine their powers..."  
>Tails Knuckles Amy and Sticks gather around Sonic. They power up their attacks and Sonic yelled<br>"SONIC BOOM!"  
>The ultimate combined attack blew Eggmans ship to tiny pieces.<br>"Noooo! Waaahh!" Eggman cried like a fat baby and flew away on his little hover ship.  
>Sonic charges his speed dash when...<br>YABLAMBLAMBLAMBLAMBLAM!  
>The Wing Foterss is exploding and Sonics friends got trapped behind a wall of burning metal.<br>"Heelllp" Amy yelled.  
>But Eggman was getting away. What should I do? Sonic thought.<br>Then sonic does SPEED TORNADO WIND ATTACK on the fire and blows it out. Eggman was too far away now.  
>"Nyah nyah" Eggman taunted at Sonic and escaped forever.<br>SOnic said "FOCK! FOCK! EGGMAAAAN!" (he yelled).

Now the whole wing fortress was going to explode. Thye had nowhere to run so they just jump off the ship into the sky and...  
>land on the Boom Plane Tails was flying!<br>"yeeaahh woohoo" Tails shouted.  
>Knuckles shakes up a mountain Due and sprays it on everybody. Amy hugs sonic.<br>Sonic said "Guh!? What are you doing stop touchin me!"  
>Amy looked mad "I didnt hug you I fell! Stupid!"<br>"Yeah well stop fallin on me then!" Sonic fired back.  
>And Amy yelled "SHUT UP!"<br>Knuckles says to sonic "yeah boyeee she tsudere fo ya!"  
>Sonic: heh?<p>

The plan flys down to Green Hill Zone thye get out and a whole crowd of furries is down there celebrating.  
>"yaya woo! clap clap!" goes the crowd.<br>What do you call yourselves asked the repoter owl.  
>"We are...SONIC BOOM!" said Sonic<br>"Sonic boom? Why not AMY BOOM!" complained Amy  
>"You didnt do that much it should be Tails Boom because I invented everything in the damn story!" Tails scremed.<br>"It's because" Sonic growled thru clenched teeth "ONLY A SONIC BOOM IS A REAL THING YOU KNUCKLEHEADS!"  
>"Knuckleheads?" Amy said "Dats it!" she whacks sonic in the head with her hammer! Sonic tried to punch her in the face but she ducks and he hits Sticks! Sticks grabs Sonics nose and pokes him in the eyes! Knuckled grabs Sticks by the neck and slaps her in the face a bunch of times. Tails tries to jump kick sonic but hits amys butt and she goes headfirst into a giant cake! Sticks breaks a NO FUN ALLOWED sign over Knuckleses head. Sonic spindashes everybody!<br>"Uhh we're new at the whole team thing" soaic said to the reporter.  
>The crowd laughed "HA HA HA HA!"<br>Sonic Boom team took a bow then jumps in the air!

(Eggman paused the video)  
>He looks at the camera.<br>"Ha ha ha you haven't seen the last of me Sonic Boom! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
>While he was laughing evilly the TV behind him turned to the 24 Hour Butts channel.<br>"What the..?" said Eggman. "Stop playing with the remote you nicombots!"  
>"Huhuh huhuh huhuhu" said Grounder<br>"HehehehE hEHHEhe" said Scratch  
>Eggman hits them over the head with a giant wrench. KLANG!<br>"I miss TANKbot" Eggman sighed.  
>"Uhh.. spank-butt? HUHUHH HUHUHH HUH HUH HUHUHH!" said Grounder.<br>"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOOOG!" scremed Eggman!

* * *

><p>SONIC'S WEIRD DREAM<p>

Sonic was dreaming and he was in a bar somewhere. The Greenday song "When I come around" is on the stereo. Then He sees Unckle Chuck!?  
>"Whaa?" he said.<br>"Sonny Boy! Good to see ya!" said Uncle Chick.  
>Chuck drinking his favorite drink, a whiskey and Mountain Due.<br>"Unc...but you're dead! Is this.. Afterlife Zone?"  
>"Yeeup!" said Chuck.<br>Sonic sees Ken Penders walk in.  
>"Hey...I killed that guy! This IS the Afterlife Zone!" sonic said unbelievedly.<br>"What are ya drinkin' Sonny?" asked Chuck.  
>"The usual. A due. In the bottle."<br>Bunnie Rabbot the bartender says "Y'all we gots lots of kinds of Mountain Due. Some of em are Code Red and some of em are Supernova and some of em are Livewire and some of em are Halo and.."  
>Uncle Chuck had to interrupt "Just regular Bunnie, he can't stay long"<br>"Ya did good Sonny Bony" sais Chuck "You learned how to use your speed, and the importance of friendship. I'm proud of ya boy"."  
>"I guess I did?" saod Sonic

"Geoffry St. John! You're here!" said an excited Ken Penders.  
>Geoff looks at Sonic "Whats the buffoon doing here" he muttered under his voice.<br>Then somebody says "QUAACK WUUAAKKK QUAACKK!"  
>"Doctor Quack!" shouted Ken 'You're here too?!"<br>"YO DUUUUDE!" yelled Enerjak in a synthisized voice.  
>"Enerjak! Everybody's here! All my characters" said Ken weping tears of joy<br>"But...sigh...we're missing somebody" glumly said Ken.  
>JUST THEN ROTOR FALLS THROUGH THE ROOF OF THE BAR!<br>"GAY ROTOR!" screamd Ken.  
>"Hi everybodyyy!" said Gay Rotor who then says "Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh nooo!"<br>"QUUUACK WUUACCK WAAAK what's wrong QUUAACKK?" asked Dr. Quack.  
>Gay Rotor replied "This music isn't gay enough!"<br>Gay Rotor pulls out a record called Essential Gay Tunes he runs over to the Dj booth and puts it on.  
>Ken Penders and his buddies dance to YMCA!<p>

"This is a cool place Unc, I'll come and visit you sometime." said Sonic  
>Uncle Chuck said "What, you want to be dead? That's dumb Sonny!"<br>Sonic looks at the sign on the bar  
>"Club Hell Bar and Grill?" says Sonic<br>He turns back to Ken Penders who now has horns growing out of his head and flames behind him.  
>"That's right, this is Hell and I AM SATAN! AAH HA HA HA HA HA!" said Ken Penders.<br>"Woh wooah wooaah!" screamed Sonic!

* * *

><p>SONIC'S BED<p>

Sonic woke up with a "YEEAARGG! WOOAHH MAN!"  
>Then he rolls over and sees...AMY ROSE?!<br>"W-w-whaaaaa?!" Sonic says scaredly.  
>Amy shrugged "Oh well I'm already here so we might as well yiff"<br>Sonic jumps outta the bed and says "Yo yo can't catch me Amy I'm 2fast! Gotta juice!"  
>Sonic ran away screaming to Tails room.<p>

Sonic bashes open the door to Tails room!  
>"Sonic?!" says Tails "If you keep breaking my stuff you can go stay in a hotel"<br>"Yo bro, can I sleep in your bed tonight that crazy pink girl is trying to get me?" Sonic asked  
>"Don't be gay Sonic" said Tails<br>"Why not?" said Gay Rotor  
>(That last line was a joke it didn't really happen)<p>

* * *

><p>TAILS HOUSE<br>November 2014

Sonic and friends are playing Mario Bros WiiU and Luigis and Yoshi 3. But suddenly the game is interrupted for a news bulliten!  
>"This must be really important to interrupt a video game" Sonic warned.<br>News reporter: THIS JUST IN! Mega Metropolis City is under attack!  
>An EXTREMELY HUGE TANKBOT is rolling through the streets punching down sky scrapers!<br>News reporter: Come in SONIC BOOM TEAM! We need your help!

Sonic said "Eggman is back?!"  
>"Or a new badnik?" asked Tails<br>"Only 1 way to find out G" said Knux  
>"OOGA BOOGA" said Sticks<br>"Yeah" said Amy  
>"LETS GO GO GO SONIC BOOM!" they all yelled as loud as they could.<p>

* * *

><p>A SECRET UNDERGROUND BASE<p>

Lyric is here and he's wearing THE CYBERSUIT!  
>He says "Have we ssstarted the fire?"<br>And BANEbots severed head says "Yes! The fire rises."

The End...for now...until...  
>RISE OF LYRIC!<p> 


End file.
